Entwined
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: A short one-shot, enjoy! What does Lysander smell when he finds Amortentia? And why is the last scent so frustrating and enticing? Please Read and review. I apreciate the feedback.


Just a short one shot that came into my head when I was putting on my dark chocolate and peppermint lip butter. Hmm, it's tasty!

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise I own!

Peppermint, Chocolate: Entwined

A cloudy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saw the 6th year students file into Professor Slughorn's potion class. Cauldrons bubbled around each stone table, filled with churning and bubbling concoctions, the one closest to a blonde Ravenclaw had a faint sheen and swirls of steam were spiralling lazily upwards.

Lysander Scamander sniffed appreciatively; nothing could smell better to him than this potion.

He understood clearly when Slughorn began to explain it to the class; Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the word, smelt like what most attracted the individual person.

Immediately Lysander used the love of knowledge that placed him in the house that values learning to pick out the scents, and evaluate why he loved them. First sniff. Hmmm, gentle and soft, the smell of outdoors after a rainstorm, when all the world is waking up breathing in the clean scents of earth. That was heaven, he loved to stand and watch everything come back to life, some people joked that he had inherited his mother's unique appreciation of nature. There was nothing he loved more than to stand in the grass, feeling the still wet bristles caress his bare feet.

Second sniff. This was distinct and sharp; he didn't have to muse over its smell. Cinnamon. That was his Christmas in one, every year since he could remember was a huge gathering the Scamander-Potter-Weasley-Longbottom reunion. The kids would play in the garden of Uncle Harry's house at Godrics Hollow, while the adults would laugh and joke, and Aunty Ginny always had huge batches of fresh cookies to feed them with. Lysander always got the biggest one; Ginny knew he couldn't get enough of them.

Then there was the Final whiff. That was odd. He sniffed again, no there it was, plain as day; a rich chocolate entwined with peppermint. There was no denying that the scent made him want to lean in closer, and inhale deeper. But, the strange thing was; he couldn't place the intoxicating aroma. No memories came to the front as he probed his brain for answers. There was a kind of tugging at the back of his mind; it was familiar that scent but he couldn't place it. This frustrated him for a while, as he wrote down notes on this frustrating potion, but his mother's side of his brain won out, and he let it go. Soon he would be too preoccupied with something that mattered to bother with something he knew and would rediscover eventually.

The bell rang, just as he was making that final conclusion. Thankful that potions was with the Gryfindors, he slipped in with his brother Lorcan, and fellow Ravenclaw; Scorpius Malfoy.

"So, what did you to smell?" Scorpius asked, the twins as they walked to the Common Room; lessons over for the week."

Before he had a chance to stop himself, Lorcan burst out "Strawberries." Before blushing a red that could put the Weasleys to shame. Lysander knew his brother well enough to know what that meant; Lorcan's long time crush and brand new girlfriend, Dominique Weasley, was sure to have more than just a hint of a strawberry scent about her.

The Lysander was rounded on, he thought about his answers calmly before saying "Nature, and Cinnamon." The other two boys looked at each other; they knew him well so knew what each meant to him. Lysander was just glad he left out the mysterious Chocolate Peppermint, he didn't want to explain something that he didn't really get either, so instead turned to the only one remaining. "What about you Scorp, what did it smell like to you?"

At this point Scorpius was scanning the thriving crowd, looking for a particular face no doubt, so replied rather distractedly "Roses" The twins were entirely unsurprised by this. Scorpius had been infatuated with Rose Weasley since their first year, and it was well known that Aunt Hermione had wanted her little Rosebud to smell like her namesake, so always supplied her with ornate bottles of scent. Rose loved it too; it made her feel special, so wherever ever she wanted a cloud of rose perfume followed. Scorpius blushed as they looked at him, he turned and hurried away quickly; finally spotting the face of his crush.

This was when Lorcan and Lysander parted ways too, Lorcan as he reached the Fat Lady, and Lysander carried on upwards towards Ravenclaw tower: hoping to meet his best friend in the common room. You see, he and his brother were close, and Scorp was a brilliant mate, but no one compared to the person that had been there for him since they were in nappies. He quickly figured out the riddle and entered the room. Scanning the room he spotted the familiar face curled on their favourite armchair, nose buried in a book. He saw the cascade of flaming hair down her back, as she lifted her emerald eyes from the pages of her book, and flashed a smile that felt like she had saved just for him.

"'Sander." She called, as if he hadn't been searching the room for her face. He gave her a smile that paled in comparison to her soft and warming one.

"Lily." He called back to her, walked across the cushy carpet to meet her. The he stopped, he felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Nothing would be the same again. "Lily" he croaked again, "What's that minty chocolate smell?" He seemed truly desperate and Lily Luna stared at him, her face a mask of bewilderment.

"It's just my lip butter Lysander." She stated confusion surrounding her features "Do you not like it?" A look of hurt flashed across her face, and she carried on looking him straight in the eyed.

"No!" he hears himself saying in the din of the room. She is still staring up at him, and all he can think is he's in love with his best friends. Other thoughts flew around his mind, about her parents, his parents, not to mention her two older brothers. In the middle of his brains insanity a question fought its way to the forefront. Do her lips taste like Chocolate Peppermint? Then he couldn't let it go, his world zeroed in to the girl in front of him and her sweet, soft lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he lent down to kiss her. The moment there lips touched, he expected her to push him off, fight him back, but she pulled him tighter, clinging to his robes and soft blonde hair.

Head Girl, prefect, and cousin of Lily walked past. Instead of the usual reprimand given to snogging students Molly called "About time!" The two people locked in an embrace barely noticed the shout, and the clapping that followed.

Lysander could only contemplate one thing; her lips definitely tasted as good as they smelt!


End file.
